


Spoil the Doctor

by HieiandKuramaLover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, Choose Your Own Ending, Dom Julian Devorak, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Multiple Endings, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Top Julian Devorak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HieiandKuramaLover/pseuds/HieiandKuramaLover
Summary: Hector has a very profitable day playing music in the town square and decides to use said profits to spoil the good doctor for a night. Get ready for a night of good food, good wine, and even better spice~This is only THE STARTING POINT of a Choose Your Own Adventure story!The choices are now posted as individual chapters!
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. The Night Begins...

It had been a good day, no, a REALLY good day. Hector had made bank in the square performing for a couple of Nadia’s guests who had asked to see the city more close up. Nadia, being the ever pragmatic woman she was, just so happened to know a delightful street performer who not only knew the city like the back of his hand but was as entertaining as he was informative. And they tipped generously for that.

So, to celebrate, he’d picked up some reasonably priced but still up there in quality wine and made a delectable dinner for Julian to come home to. It wasn’t like Hector to usually be so homey, but when he decided to he went all out. He’d even washed all the blankets and remade the bed nice and cozy for after dinner. He’d cleaned their apartment and put fresh candles in the holders so the lighting was nice and dim while they ate and...if all went according to plan for afterwards.

Hector giggled to himself while he carefully set the small table. He had everything planned! He had filled their humble wooden tub with water that he could easily heat with magic later as well as some nice smelling oils he’d already dabbed at his wrists and neck. He’d put his hair up, picked out an outfit he knew the good doctor loved on him and had every intention of spoiling the man half to death if he could. Dinner was set to simmer to keep it nice and hot and all that was left was to wait for the man himself to come home.

“Any minute now,” Hector whispered gleefully to himself, waiting at the back entryway to the shop. He was practically vibrating with excitement, looking in the mirror trying to figure out the best way to pose enticingly for the doctor’s entrance.

Arm up on the door frame, other hand on hip? No, too staged.

Leaning against the door frame with arms folded? No, too standoffish.

Hands behind back, presenting the chest? Slight lean forward...and perfect.

Hector bit his lip when he started to hear the familiar pit pat of boots making their way up to the door. He bounced on the balls of his feet, ready to greet his lover and welcome him home. The key clicked the lock open, the door handle turned and….

God, was he ever not devastatingly handsome?

Julian had to bend down to make it through the doorway, but once he was through, he stood at his full height, auburn curls in slight disarray and uniform hugging his frame. He smiled when he raised his head to greet Hector and it widend once he’d gotten a full view of him. Hector swayed under inspection, smiling gleefully.

“Welcome home, mon cher,” he greeted warmly.

Julian hung up his jacket and walked briskly up to Hector, like he couldn’t wait to get his hands on the smaller man. Sure enough, once he was within reach, Julian had his hands on Hector’s cheeks and giving him an enthusiastic kiss. Hector smiled against the kiss and rested his hands on Julian’s thin waist, pulling him close. They were both nearly breathless when they parted, Hector smiling up at Julian with eyes like shining stars.

“You have no idea what a sight you are for such sore eyes, darling,” Julian praised, voice dripping with affection. Hector blushed and gently rubbed Julian’s hip with his thumbs.

“That sounds like a rough day was had,” Hector reasoned inquisitively. “Are you all right?” He’d be a little disappointed if all the preparations had been for naught in the end, but his lover’s well being was more important.

But Julian shook his head slowly. “A lot of minor injuries and illnesses. Nothing like when the plague was running rampant and no one died so that’s a plus,” the redhead reasoned. Hector didn’t look convinced, so he gave the shorter Thedian a more affirming kiss, prying suggestively at his lips as a distraction. “I promise you, I’m fine, darling. Just a little tired...but, ah, having said that…” He waggled his eyebrows playfully. “I will gladly take any efforts of yours to perk my withered vines.”

Hector chuckled, running his hands up Julian’s sides firmly enough so it wouldn’t be mistaken for tickling. “I might have concocted something to...,” he dragged a finger up the hem of Julian’s uniform, popping the first button off the black coat, “...plump your grapes.” He felt Julian shiver under his touch. It was too much fun to tease him and illicit all those little shakes and sounds. Hector continued undoing each button across the front of Julian’s uniform while the tall doctor waited patiently.

Buttons undone, next Hector took Julian’s hand in his and carefully removed his glove, switching to the other afterward.

“You have a choice,” Hector informed him as did so. “Dinner is being kept warm and I have a Julian sized tub of water waiting out back that I can heat up.” He looked up at the doctor through his long eyelashes, currently clutching two long-fingered bare hands in his own dark skinned and calloused ones. “Would you wish to partake before or after dinner?”

Julian gave Hector’s hands a squeeze.

“Did I miss my birthday arriving again?”, he asked humorously.

Hector laughed. “Not this year,” he happily told Julian. “But I DID make a healthy sum in the square today. I thought to myself ‘i could manage this responsibly and be ready when winter arrives’...but quickly decided it would be more fun to spoil you for a night instead.” This time it was Julian who laughed and Hector only smiled wider. “So...you have not answered my question.”

“Hm...after, I think,” he decided.

“Excellent choice,” Hector praised, kissing the knuckles on each hand. He walked around to behind Julian to help remove the jacket, making sure his palms slid along the white shirt underneath, which was so thin Julian must have felt the ghost of Hector’s touch on his skin.

“Are you...since when do you wear perfume?”, Julian asked after a moment, not incredulously but definitely curious. Hector couldn’t resist the opportunity being so easily given him.

“Since I was anticipating your face being very...very close to my neck at some point in the evening,” Hector purred. He grinned at the shudder he got out of the taller man as he slid the jacket completely off and draped it over one arm. He’d wash this sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. But, for now, on the rack it went.

He took Julian’s hand and led him further inside and up to the apartment where dinner was waiting for them. The redhead let out a soft ‘oh’ when he was greeted with the full extent of what Hector had been preparing. The little round table was draped in two of Hector’s fully unfolded silk scarves, three tall pillar candles resting on a stand in the center. There were several lanterns hovering about the room and giving off a soft, warm glow. The furniture was all moved against the walls to give them room to move and a small fire blazed invitingly in the fireplace. And the smells! Between the food, oil, and incense that was all swirling about it was no wonder Julian’s face flushed at the same time as his stomach let out a loud wail for whatever it was Hector had waiting in his big cook pot.

Hector led him over and even pulled out a chair for Julian, making the doctor blush all the harder. He felt more than a little spoiled by Hector’s attention, but the Thedian was smiling as brightly as ever. Clearly, he was enjoying lavishing attention on Julian as much as Julian was enjoying receiving it.

“Hector, love, I’m dying to know what you’ve made,” he begged, Hector getting bowl from in front of Julian and taking it over to the stove where a pot was set to simmer. “It smells fantastic.”

Hector grinned. “My mother’s old surf’n’turf stew,” he informed the doctor, ladling a healthy portion into Julian’s bowl. He brought it back over with the addition of a covered basket which, once Julian’s bowl was set down, revealed several plump and golden brown rolls. “Complete with honey rolls as well. For sopping up the broth that remains.”

“When did you find them time for all of this?”, Julian asked in amazement, waiting to dig in until Hector had gotten his own portion.

“Nadia brought some guests down to the street to tour the city,” Hector explained. “Absconded me as a guide for most of the day and her guests tipped GENEROUSLY. And it didn’t even take me till a little past midday so...left me with a lot of time and a healthy sum of money.” He made his way over to the table and sat down his bowl across from Julian. “And there is ONE more surprise.” From under the table Hector procured the wine bottle and two tall glasses he’d had stored away. “The good stuff!”, Hector declared. “No Golden Goose, but a Pewter Peacock isn’t bad.” He and Julian shared a laugh and Hector poured them each a glass, setting Julian’s down carefully in front of him. “The lovely liquor store lady assured me this would be perfect for my intentions.”

“Oho, would it now?”, Julian teased, arching an eyebrow at him.

Hector chuckled, re-corking the bottle and setting it off to the side. “Oh, I’m not planning to get us blasted drunk just so we can make sloppy, feverish love my darling,” he assured Julian. “I’d have told you to meet me at the Rowdy Raven if that was the case.” He swirled his wine a moment before shooting Julian a scathingly seductive glance over the rim of the glass. “No, for tonight...I want to take my time unraveling you. The wine just helps loosen the knot.”

Julian bit his lip and sat up straighter in his seat, crossing his legs delicately to at-ease the eager soldier between his thighs. He cleared his throat when he realized Hector’s eyes were still on him and he delicately picked up his own glass as well.

“Shall we try it together?”, he offered, tipping his head to Hector.

Hector smiled sweetly. “Do lets.” He leaned forward, offering his glass out to Julian. “Let us drink to...well, for one, our lovely countess the founder of our evening.”

Julian smiled and lightly clacked the rim of his glass against Hector’s. “I’ll drink to Nadia’s good health any day.” Hector’s gaze softened from playful to warm and welcoming, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight and glowing their sweet honey amber.

“And...to the reason I do any of this. To the love of my life, for whom and with whom, I stared down a wall of fire and chains and said ‘I am not afraid of you’. Who has lived a hard life, but did not let it harden his sweet, beautiful heart. To the man who makes me sing and dance, sigh and laugh, worry and rejoice...a mon amour, Iluyshka.”

Julian wasn’t sure he could smile wider if he wanted to.

“Well...then also to the brightest spirit, loudest laugh, and warmest embrace I’ve ever known. To the love of my life, who sings like a siren and loves wholly and completely with no apology. Who has followed me down into hell, punched the devil in the face, and carried me back up, slung over his shoulder without a hint of regret. Who, under a smirk and a wink, keeps a beautiful heart made of glass that, somehow, found me worthy of trusting with it. To the man I love so much, every day I could burst...a mon amour, Hector.”

“Cheers,” he chimed in unison, taking their first respective swigs of wine. He hadn't been steered wrong, it WAS very good. Fruity with just a tinge of spice at the end that lingered on the back of the tongue. It made both men shiver a little as it went down and Hector would admit there was a very immediate call to get a fiery kiss from Julian right after.

"Oof, that is good," Julian agreed, running a hand through his messy auburn curls.

"Very," Hector said with a nod, eyes zeroing in on the exposed curve of Julian's neck into his shoulder. He bit his lip, belly knotting with the beginnings of desire as he set his wineglass down. "Well, should go good with the stew as well."

"Yes!", Julian breathed, face tinged pink and even the tips of his ears reddening. "Let's dig in!"

The majority of dinner was spent in comfortable silence as they ate save for the occasional anecdote from the day and some soft flirting. They worked their way through half the bottle of wine before they'd eaten their fill and more and more Hector saw why the liquor store lady recommended it. That spice warmed the blood and there was that tingle of a soft magic in the brew that was definitely at work but what kind it was he couldn't immediately identify. Either way, from what he could see Julian was feeling the effect as well. His cheeks were a lovely shade of ruby and it was starting to trickle onto his neck. He was holding his chin in his hand in a way where he tried to hide a big grin behind splayed fingers. He wasn't drunk, Hector knew what that looked like on him and he'd be giggling more. No...this is what he'd been after. Just a little loosening up at the end of the day.

Hector rose and made his way over to Julian, offering him a hand.

"What say we leave clean up for later?", Hector suggested with a rasp to his voice and a half-lidded gaze. Julian bit his lip and carefully took the offered hand, rising slowly from his seat, feeling the air glide apart as he moved toward his darling, glowing with some sort of aura of fire that drew the doctor in like a moth to a flame. Especially when, as he stood, Hector rested his other hand on Julian's waist to pull him in as if preparing to dance.

Julian groaned, resting his hand on the back of Hector's neck. "Have I, ah, told you how much I love this?", he asked in a husky voice, running his hand down Hector's arm till his hand was resting over Hector's. He leaned his forehead on the smaller man's. "Your big hands on me?" Hector set Julian's hand on his shoulder and brushed his fingertips down Julian's side until he had both hands resting on the doctor's slender waist. "Oh…," the redhead groaned softly.

"Like this?", Hector asked, voice deep and rumbling in his chest. He slowly pulled Julian against him till their bodies collided with little sparks setting off on their skin. Julian wound both arms around Hector's shoulders, hands finding their way into his dark hair before trailing to Hector's cheeks.

"Oh...just like that," Julian groaned, tilting his head down to catch Hector's lips in a slow, tender kiss.

* * *

_**Now, as stated in the summary, this IS a choose your ending fic!  
There are two options for and ending, unless you enjoy the fade to black option  
In which case, you can stop here  
But if you don't...** _

_**HERE ARE YOUR OPTIONS!** _

_**~Option A) go to the couch (and don't forget the wine)**_  
This option entails: bottom!Julian, light biting and dirty talk but overall very vanilla

 _ **~Option B) take Julian to his much deserved bath (leave the wine for later)**_  
This option entails: top!Julian, dom!Julian, and a SLIGHT sadist/possessive!Julian.  
Heavy RP and Sub/Dom elements


	2. Option A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoil the Doctor: Ending Option A) go to the couch (and don't forget the wine)
> 
> This option entails: bottom!Julian, light biting and dirty talk but overall very vanilla but IS explicit.

Hector sank into that kiss, hands splaying and running to the small of Julian's back. He was a patient man but Julian tested it by...oh, just by existing. By being there in his arms and so warm to the touch. By running his tongue across Hector's bottom lip before giving it a soft bite. 

Oh, it would be easy to sweep the table clean and take him there. Hector would gladly sacrifice his two bowls and glasses for it and the candles were easy to snuff out first. He knew Julian wouldn't fight him on it. Hell, he'd probably have Hector's shirt off before his back hit furniture. But...another night perhaps.

He pulled away from the kiss. "If you can get the glasses," he whispered playfully, "then I'll get the bottle and we can continue on the couch?"

Julian grinned. "I like that idea," he agreed with a little wiggle of his shoulders. He gave Hector one last kiss on the cheek before releasing him to get the two glasses between his fingers at the stem. Hector grabbed the bottle by the neck and led Julian into the more open living quarters. The floating lanterns seemed to follow them, keeping it bright enough to see but dim enough to be very conducive to the type of slow kisses Hector and Julian loved. 

Said tall doctor fell back onto the large, plush couch that was less a structure and more of an amalgamation of large pillows. Whatever one decided to call it, it was very comfortable and both of them were guilty of falling asleep on it several times. Hector joined him a little slower, setting the bottle down on the ground and taking the glasses from Julian once he'd righted himself. The glasses were refilled while Julian languidly kissed at Hector's neck, making his way up to the Thedian's ear. 

"Mmm, I think I like this oil on you," he breathed against Hector's goose bumped skin.

Hector chuckled. "I'll have to keep that in mind," he assured Julian, handing the redhead his glass of wine back. Said redhead was cutely resting his cheek on Hector's shoulder like he couldn't get close enough even with a leg on either side of Hector's body. 

"This stuff is really good," Julian remarked. "Is it really called Pewter Peacock though? Name doesn't seem to fit." He took a small sip, weighing out where he was as far as intoxication. 

Hector shook his head. " _ Non, non _ , it's called Fruits of Freya in reality. But the quality is only a few steps below golden goose, you ask me." He took his own drink after explaining.

"That  _ does _ feel more appropriate," Julian agreed with a nod. "It's much sweeter and...I, uh, can't tell what it is but there's a nice burn on my tongue and in my belly." He grinned playfully at Hector, raising the glass to his lips again. "Sort of like when you taught me to use magic in the tower, eh?"

Hector grinned, lowering his glass from another drink and smacking his lips. "I remember that burn well," he purred, turning so he could run a finger down Julian's jawline, still holding the glass in his hand. "I remember how red you turned…" He ran his finger down Julian's neck, to his collarbone, along the crease of his pectorals and stopped where the shirt was still loosely laced."...all the way down to here as I recall."

Julian rolled his lips with a groan. "You, uh, have that effect on us Nevivon boys, it seems," he teased cheekily. 

"I know that on at least one I do," Hector quipped back, shooting Julian a devious smirk through his eyelashes. He wavered there a moment, watching Julian's face before leaning down and placing a kiss right at the clavicle of his collarbone. He felt Julian shiver underneath him as he kissed his way up his lover's neck, breathing him in, drinking him in. 

Julian was a drug to Hector, more intoxicating than anything. And the fire in his stomach, fueled by the fiery wine only spurred him onward. He set his glass down and finally had both hands free to prop himself up and slip past the thin white shirt Julian wore, fingertips brushing his ribs and thumb caressing a soft pink nipple.

Julian gulped down the last of his glass of wine and set it down next to Hector's, hands finally free to run through Hector's hair as he closed his eyes. Hector kissed up his throat and finally finished his trek with a firm kiss to Julian's lips, pressing into him with a soft groan. It took a moment of adjusting before Julian was sinking back onto the pillow pile with Hector following him between Julian's thighs, knees squeezing Hector's plush waist. He laid his weight on top of the doctor, squeezing him against the pillows and putting an especially hefty amount of push against Julian's hips and groin.

"Gods, I love you," Hector breathed when they parted their lips from each other. He reached a hand up to move Julian's disheveled hair out of his face. He was met with a smiling, rosy cheeked Nevivon doctor who decided now was a good time to wriggle against the magician above him. "How are you so cute and, at the same time, make me want to ravish you till you can't stand?"

"Could ask you the same...magic music man," Julian giggled, planting a playful kiss on Hector's cheek, palm holding the back of his head. Said magic music man giggled in return, returning the cheek kiss and bumping their noses together. Then Julian pushed his hips up and slowly rocked them against Hector's, making the smaller man actually moan and shudder. When he chanced a glance down at Julian, another pulse of arousal spiked through his body. "But, please, I beg of you, ravage me  _ monsieur Vasallis _ ."

God Thedian sounded so good coming out of those plump, red lips. And Hector was never one to refuse a request from Julian. So he drove into not a gentle and loving kiss but one of fire and hunger. Julian whimpered from the force of it and his already straining nethers pleaded against his trousers. He raked his hands down Hector's back and squeezed him tightly between his thighs. 

Hector's hands roamed down Julian's sides to his waist, pulling the shirt out from his waistband with urgency while he mercilessly prodded his tongue through Julian's lips with a heated moan from both of them. He couldn't get Julian's shirt off of him fast enough and once it was raised off his body and tossed aside, they crashed into another crazed kiss before Hector pushed him back onto his back.

He grinned maniacally at Julian before he growled, "I wanna eat you right up," and proceeded to lap his chops. 

Julian whined. "Then less talking, more-AH!" He was abruptly cut off by a sharp bite to his neck which left Julian grappling at Hector's hair and back. Then he started to suck on the spot, making Julian whine and whimper again, hurriedly pulling Hector's shirt up and over his head. Hector kissed his way down Julian's throat to his chest and lapped hungrily at a pink, stiff nipple and making Julian arch his back. Hector scratched a hand roughly down Julian's side all the way to his ass. 

"Ah~! Hector!", Julian squealed, Hector giving Julian's butt a firm squeeze. Fingers tangled into his curly brown hair, desperate for something to hold onto when Hector lapped his way to the other nipple and bathed it languidly with his tongue. And all the while, grinding his hips against Julian's. "H-Hector, please...d-darling," Julian whimpered. "Please give me more~ I-I want more~."

Hector lifted his head up to lock eyes with Julian. "Then I want you to wait here patiently for a moment. Ah-ah-ah, don't whine," Hector scolded with a soft slap to Julian's ass. He followed it up with another squeeze of the cheek. "Or do you want me to have to go get the oil at a more inopportune time?" Julian had to weigh it out before shaking his head in defeat. Hector smirked. "I thought not. You stay comfy, I'll be right back," he assured the redhead, sealing it with a brief kiss. 

Julian watched Hector hurry to his feet and around the corner that turned into the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair to brush it back out of his face but figured it would be back before long. But, true to his word, Hector had made it back before the thought had even finished crossing his mind. Julian smiled widely and opened his arms wide to Hector as he sat down their generous jar of coconut oil and plunged back into Julian's arms, between his legs, and into a searing kiss. 

"See, was I gone so long?", Hector cooed lovingly. 

"A moment from your gaze is an eternity passed," Julian purred, arms wound around Hector's broad shoulders. They fell back into silence, their lips meeting over and over as hands ran over bare flesh and gasps and whimpers turned into moans and soft keens. The fire of passion started to spark back up to its heat proceeding Hector's brief departure and he lazily moved against Julian, driving the doctor back to whimpering and biting his lip. 

Till Hector made a flat-palmed run down Julian's torso and stopped with his fingertips just teasing the hem of his trousers. 

"Permit me, Ilya?", Hector requested, hot breath cascading down Julian's neck. 

"Ah-ah, gods, yes, please-please touch me all you want," Julian begged, face burning so red it could be mistaken for a fever. He let out a loud moan, throwing his head back when Hector palmed Julian's cock through his trousers. They were uncomfortably tight by now and all his lust addled mind could think was how much be wanted Hector to be touching him skin to skin. Didn’t have to wait long, though, Hector sitting up on his knees to finish undressing Julian and toss his pants away from their pile of cushions haphazardly. 

Hector grinned playfully and kissed his way down Julian’s torso, keeping eye contact until he’d finally made it all the way to his hips and ran his tongue along Julian’s sensitive hip bones. And, effectively, Julian was already mentaly dismantled from all the earnest kisses and biting but as soon as Hector took that first lap up the length of Julian’s cock, the doctor was all but  _ destroyed _ . Julian’s thighs encased the Thedian’s head while he worked Julian’s cock, switching between long and languid laps of his tongue to gulping down almost the entire thing in one go. Hector’s fingers kneaded Julian’s pale thighs, keeping the pressure of them on his head even when Julian’s fingers were running through his hair, pushing it out of the way. If he wasn’t careful, Hector would lose himself in the act and their fun would end all too soon and Julian was more invested in a longer-term game. 

Luckily, Hector was of a similar mind and kept going a few minutes before pulling off Julian’s cock entirely, lapping his chops in a vulgar display and even sucking precum off his fingers. 

“You...do  _ not _ play fair,” Julian managed to pant out, despite grinning from ear to ear while he watched Hector dab his hand into the jar of oil.

“Fairs are for tourists,  _ mon cher _ ,” Hector shot back, shuffling his own loose pants off his hips. He groaned, coating his own cock in the oil and letting himself have a few calming strokes before locking eyes with Julian again. “But, with your permission…,” he paused and leaned over, one arm keeping him propped up while he kissed Julian’s lips slowly. “...we can hop on this ride together,” he whispered huskily, tone dripping with spiced honey. 

Julian wound his legs tight around Hector’s middle, pulling him close and encouraging the smaller man to do just that. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Julian begged, fingers dragging along Hector’s scalp, his lips swollen, red, and just begging to be kissed into oblivion. “And do  _ not _ stop again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,  _ mon cher _ ,” Hector assured him, pushing forward past the initial ring of muscle until he fully sheathed inside Julian, who belted out a long cry while clinging tightly to Hector. He’d started to tremble with anticipation, Hector running his hands down Julian’s arms to warm him while he rocked his hips. Julian whimpered with each test of the waters, giving way to low groans when Hector kissed him over and over and over, each kiss delving deeper than the last. He moved so agonizingly slow at first, overly cautious to make sure he wasn’t hurting his lover, but once assured with a wiggle of Julian’s hips that he was more than okay, he set up a brisk pace that had him growling like a beast claiming its mate. 

The pair were too wrapped up in each other, in intense kisses, and feverish lovemaking for words. Julian’s hands cascaded down over Hector’s shoulders like water, clinging and clawing at his back and sides while Hector switched between hard and fast thrusts to rotating his hips to  _ just _ tease at Julian’s prostate. It was maddening, deliberate, and turned the doctor into a drooling mess that just begged for more when Hector’s lips weren’t silencing him. 

“H-Hector, I’m so close,” Julian warned, face a feverish red and eyes gleaming. “Please, _please_ _darling_ , harder, more~!”

Hector growled, biting Julian’s bottom lip playfully before sitting up in his knees and using his elbows to keep Julian’s legs spread wide open, hands gripping his hips tight. Julian cried out sharply, Hector pulling the doctor onto his cock in combination with each thrust, Julian’s hands clawing at the cushions above his head while his back arched and his head was tossed back in ecstasy. 

Hector bit his lip with a groan. “Calling me a sight for sore eyes, you should see yourself,” he cooed, running a finger down Julian’s belly to the base of his cock. “I love getting to see you in pleasure, darling. The way you cry out, the way your back arches and your hands claw at anything in your reach like you’ll completely lose yourself without it... _ fuck _ it makes me want to destroy you~.” Julian wailed helplessly as Hector started to eagerly pump his cock along with the thrusts. His auburn curls bounced and flailed when his head tossed back. He was so close to cumming, could feel it curling in his belly like a spring.

“H-Hector~!”, he begged, reaching out for the Thedian, fingers straining to reach him. “Hector please~ Please, I want you on me, over me, touching me everywhere~! Let me hold you, Hector, my love,  _ please _ !”

Panting, flushed, and nearly at his limit, Hector released Julian’s hips and laid as flush across him as possible, wrapping his arms around Julian’s back and kissing him sloppily. For his part, Julian wound his arms around Hector’s shoulders, rocking his hips and serpentining his whole body against the Thedian over him. Everything was a blur of kisses, heat, and the wet slapping of their lovemaking, building rapidly to a fever pitch that hit them both so hard, Hector had to brace with his hands on the floor to plant himself when he came hard inside his lover, Julian exploding in orgasm across his belly and almost reaching his chest. 

The come down from such a high included several kisses to the side of Julian’s face, stroking his hair and keeping their bodies close together while they climbed back down to earth. They were both too spent to move for several minutes, content to stay close to one another even if drenched in sweat among other things. 

“I love you, darling” Hector groaned against Julian’s skin, between kisses and pants for air. “I love you so much. I would wrestle down the stars to make you a necklace.” He kissed the inside of Julian’s wrist.”I would lasso the moon for your lantern.” He kissed Julian’s forehead. “I would pluck the sun from the sky to make you a crown.”

Julian chuckled tiredly, nuzzling his cheek against Hector’s and kissing his lips. “You truly  _ do _ have the bard’s gift," he mused, snuggling closely against his lover. Hector moved onto his back, pulling Julian to his side and chest, petting the doctor's cooling skin.

"It comes easy with such a darling as you," Hector cooed, kissing Julian' head. He rubbed Julian's back slowly, warming his hand with magic to prevent Julian from catching a chill. He smiled softly. "So, you still have the option of a bath tonight as well. I can even heat up the water with magic."

Julian groaned. "That sounds absolutely heavenly."

Hector kissed his forehead. "Rest here a minute and I'll carry you in?"

"Sounds like a solid plan to me," Julian purred back. He smiled warmly at Hector passed his unruly red hair. "Will you be joining me or...are you endeavoring to spoil me more?"

His mischievous grin was met with one of Hector's own. "Only one way you're gonna find out."


	3. Option B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Option B) take Julian to his much deserved bath (leave the wine for later)
> 
> This option entails: top!Julian, dom!Julian, and a sadist/possessive!Julian.  
> Heavy RP and Sub/Dom elements

Hector grinned deviously against Julian’s lips, rubbing his lower back gingerly and earning himself another soft groan from the knotted up doctor. 

“Oh,  _ mon cher _ , you’re so tense still,” he cooed worriedly, letting his fingers dig in a bit to the knots in Julian’s back. The redhead let out a long sigh, resting his cheek in Hector’s hair. 

“I need to work on bettering my posture,” he sighed defeatedly. “I  _ was getting _ better about it but I’ve been slipping.”

Hector tutted him. “And you a doctor no less,” he scolded. “But, I tell you what. I did promise you a hot bath, didn’t I? With the right ingredients it’s just the thing for stiff muscles.” He smiled sweetly at Julian, resting his hands on the taller man’s hips. “What do you say we go make that happen for you?”

Julian’s smile almost looked pained, biting his lip and furrowing his brow. “You really  _ are _ gonna spoil me,” he warned. “I uh...I know this is my usual song and dance, but I...well, feel a little guilty,” Julian admitted, hands resting on Hector’s shoulders, drumming his index fingers lightly. “You went through all this effort and-” Hector interrupted with a finger to Julian’s lips and a firm locking of his eyes into Julian’s. 

“Ilyushka Devorak, not another word of that sentence is allowed to slip past your luscious lips,” Hector firmly warned, only pulling his finger away when Julian’s mouth had fully closed and he still grabbed a hold of Julian’s chin. “We’ve had this talk before;  _ I’m _ allowed to just lather attention on my lover and  _ you _ are allowed to just...well, take it,” he added with a soft snort. He may not have wanted to, but Julian laughed as well, eyes darting away to the floor shyly. Hector gently stroked his red cheek with the back of his calloused hand. “I like doing nice things for you...like occasionally waiting on you hand and foot if you’ll allow me. I made good money today for  _ very _ little actual work and...it put me in a  _ very _ good mood,” Hector reasoned. “And that very good mood translated to treating my Ilya like a prince for a night.” 

Hector kissed Julian’s lips softly, the chastity of it chased away by the squeeze his hands were giving the doctor’s ass. “So, why don’t I show you to your bath... _ your highness _ ?” Julian shuddered, but rather than coil in on himself, he stood up straighter with his head held evenly. Hector smirked. Oh, he knew exactly what he was encouraging with those words. He chose them as carefully as winemakers chose the ingredients of Golden Goose.

He retracted his hands and let one slide his fingers between Julian’s leading him out to the back porch that sat just out of sight from the street. Luckily, it was a warm summer night and when Hector made the little addition to their apartment, he’d made sure to include high walls and make the floor out of stone so any splashed water would easily pour out. 

And, as promised, in the center of that patio was a large wooden tub that could easily fit Julian if he didn’t mind having his legs bent a bit. The stars and moon were so bright that everything was lit clearly enough to not need Hector’s magic made light. He led Julian out and turned to face him.

“I’ll get started warming up the water,” Hector said. “Feel free to either get undressed as I do or...you can wait for me to do it for you,” he suggested with a smirk. Julian returned it with the addition of a soft lip bite, eyes wandering to where Hector had folded his hands neatly in front of him. Julian knew that posture, seen it several times on attendants at the palace. Nothing left to say, Hector walked over and put his hands over the wood of the tub, taking a knee as he did. 

Julian folded his arms and leaned against the wall to watch. Hector casting magic was mesmerizing, almost like he wasn’t doing anything at all. Unless you looked at his eyes. Normally, they were a bright amber as it was but when he was coiling the arcane forces around him they were positively  _ piercing _ . Like a cat’s eyes when it caught the light just right and they shone so brightly out from his dark-skinned face and long eyelashes. Slowly, but surely, steam began to rise from the water in the tub and even a few bubbles here and there before Hector’s eyes returned to their normal color and he removed his hands, shaking them off a couple of times as if he’d touched a hot stove by accident. 

As if he’d temporarily forgotten Julian was there, Hector went to the nearby shelf he had set up out there and began to pilfer through an assortment of little jars and dried plants. He fussed over each one before returning to the tub and spreading out a generous amount of liquid from one bottle and a sprinkling of what looked like seeds from another. He held his hand out over the water, palm down and his eyes began to glow again as he moved his hand in a slow circle. He was stirring in whatever he had poured in and once it was mixed to his satisfaction, he finally set his gaze back on Julian. His relaxed smile quickly changed to a more subdued, polite one as he made his way back around the rub while dragging a finger along the rim. 

“Should be heated to your comfort,” he assured Julian, stopping in front of him and refolding his hands in that neat and earnest posture. “Shall I help you undress?” There was a purr in his voice that could have slipped by most unnoticed for the thick layer of professionalism on top of it. But Julian was as good an actor as Hector was a singer and he knew a cue when he saw one. 

_ The game was afoot. _

“Yes, thank you,” Julian said with a nod of his head, working on his tone already in preparation for later. While Hector removed clothes, the rules of the game were established in soft, quick whispers to keep the two players as in the moment as possible. 

Only child or eldest son? Eldest son. 

Would Julian mind relaxing in the bath while Hector changed clothes and grabbed the appropriate costume for Julian? Not at all. 

When should the game begin? When Hector returned with the change of clothes. 

All in all, Julian hadn’t been left with much remaining on him as far as clothing so it was an appropriate amount of time to also get the details worked out. It also let Hector slip long strokes of his fingers across Julian’s skin, adoring him as he was undressed. It was like he was changing out of his Dr. Devorak costume in a way, guided by the pleading hand of a lover all too eager to play. And as the questions had progressed, more and more power was given to Julian as far as specifics and what was permitted. By the time he was bare, Hector had a plan of action in mind, resting Julian’s shirt and trousers across his arm. He offered a hand to help Julian into the tub, though he doubted with such long legs that the redhead would have any trouble. 

The doctor sank into the warm water with a low sigh of enjoyment, only letting go of Hector’s hand once he was submerged up to his chest. Now he could finally smell the lavender and opium scented oil Hector had mixed into the water and gods, if he wasn’t so tall there was a very real danger of him falling asleep in that bath. Hector knelt down behind him, speaking softly into his ear. 

“Relax, enjoy yourself, and I’ll return shortly... _ your highness _ ,” Hector purred. He stood gracefully and made his way to the door, pausing before he left and turned to face Julian again. “Forgive me if I go a little overboard in the costume department?”

Julian shot him a playful grin. “Nothing to forgive if it’s done well,” he teased with a wink. Hector giggled uncontrollably as he practically skipped out the door. He dumped Julian’s clothes in the nearby basket and hurried to go about getting himself ready. 

The costume was easy, finding it hanging up neatly in his closet. Hector threw his clothes from the day into the same basket as Julian’s and once he was naked, he took a deep, cleansing breath as he started to don his costume for the night. Soft blue silk in various shades from sky all the way to navy glided across his skin, making him shiver. The cloth draped in front and behind to act like a skirt with two severe slits on either hip, gold trim glinting in the faint lantern light as little dangling coins jingled about his hips, riding low and leaving little to the imagination. He slid on a black vest with swirls of silver, tying it just under the joint of his pectoral muscles and leaving his belly completely exposed. Hector shivered once everything was on, swaying a bit to get everything to settle properly before sitting at their shared vanity in the bedroom. A little kohl around the eyes, emphasize the mole under his eye, and just a touch of red on his lips. Next came the hair, still pulled back from earlier and he debated a moment if he should do something different with it but...ah, that would work. Couple of gold cuffs at the wrist and all was set. 

He closed his eyes, drawing inward a moment as he mentally prepared for the game piece he was about to become. He shouldn’t keep the crowned prince long. It was bad form to dally when you’d been summoned. But he wanted to first make sure the prince’s chambers were satisfactory. So, Hector turned down the bed, made sure there was wine readily available, and even snuck in some fruit from the pantry. He set some lanterns to be lit about the room and struck off a thick stick of incense before he left to return to the bath where his highness was waiting. Hector paused at that threshold, a black and gold robe draped over his folded arms along with loose fit wine red pants that were a favorite of his highness to sleep in. 

Hector paused outside the door, taking a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, settling down further into character. It was hard to calm the excited knot forming in his stomach, having not gotten to play consort to crown prince Julian in quite some time. It was impossible to hold in, he squealed softly as he gave the single warning knock. 

"Julian, my love, are you ready?"

A soft chuckle. "As I'll ever be," came Julian's voice, sounding like black coffee. "Safeword in 3, 2, 1-"

"Overboard," they said in unison, making sure they both knew it, felt it on their tongues. It was a soft 'here's the exit if you need to leave' as you crossed the threshold onto the stage. That last 'd' sound was the door closing behind you as you entered the scene. You came and left through that word, a magic in it's own right. Hector's shoulders sunk, his head bowed forward, the spell winding around him and shifting his body language into full submission as he mentally reminded himself of his part in the play. 

Hector was a concubine to the Devorak royal family, shared by the three sons of the king. He’d been taken from a brothel in a military raid on Thedas and ever since had lived in luxury by comparison. He may have served all three princes, but he’d developed a particular taste for the eldest son, the crowned prince Julian. 

Who was currently bathing, having sent for Hector to attend him that evening. 

Hector knocked three times, signaling the play to begin.

“Your highness,” he said so softly he wasn’t even sure if Julian would hear him over the noise of Vesuvia at night. “You sent for me? I’ve brought you your nightclothes as well.” Another deep, black coffee chuckle emitted from behind the thick door and it sent a wave of desire through Hector.

“Yes, yes. Come in, Hector,” Julian purred, purposefully deepening his tone.

Hector pushed his way in, making sure to keep his head down as he closed the door behind him. Oh, it was thrilling! Crowned Prince Julian lurked behind him and  _ gods _ when Julian got into that character... 

Hector had seen Julian perform before and he was  _ good _ . No, better than good. He was  _ stunning _ . So much so it was hard for the Thedian to contain himself and keep his own composure as he turned to face the bathing prince. 

It was almost like a physical blow, looking at him. Julian had risen in the steaming water so his crooked elbow was resting on the rim, holding his chin in his hand and looking bored. His eyes were heavy-lidded and his hair was swept back and still wet, water droplets collected all over his exposed torso. He didn’t move, only his eyes swept over to where Hector stood at attention. Then came the little smirk that pulled his lips and narrowed his eyes just enough to give away a sadistic hue to the character. 

“Am I  _ so _ handsome that you’re stunned into stillness?”, Julian purred, lowering his arm so it stretched fully out over the rim of the tub. Hector stood up straighter and smiled softly, walking over and setting the clothes on a chair nearby and then taking a seat on his knees behind Julian. 

“You  _ are _ very handsome, your highness,” Hector assured Julian. “Your very gaze casts a spell on all those beneath you.”

Julian leaned his head back, smirking. “I’m surprised you came to me while I was in the bath,” he admitted. “I was expecting to find you waiting in my room.” 

Hector wiggled nervously. “Your...your father sent me,” he said sheepishly. “He said you’ve seemed especially irritated and thought that...if I gave you some special attention it might ease your mood.”

Julian scoffed. “Old man is butting into my business too much. I”m not a child to be given a sweetie and sent on my way.”

Hector reached up , gently touching Julian’s shoulder with his finger tips. “Even if that sweetie is me?” He felt Julian tense a moment before relaxing into his touch. He glanced at Hector over his shoulder, giving him a softer smile. 

“My Thedian rose, you are the only thing quelling what would otherwise be a violent rage,” he assured Hector, even going as far as to turn and reach toward him, sliding a single knuckle down Hector’s cheek. He blushed furiously, biting his lower lip and leaning his head into Julian’s touch. Oh, Julian, he thought, I am helplessly at your mercy and so glad to be so. 

“And besides, how long has it been since I last bathed you, your highness?” , Hector asked in a husky voice. 

“Too long,” Julian decided with a smirk, the curled finger that caressed Hector’s cheek roving down to his chin and pulling Hector within a breath of a kiss. “Use the sage soap,” he ordered, pulling away and turning his gaze off of Hector, who went limp in disappointment and had to fight off a whine from the loss of the prince’s gaze, his touch. 

“As you wish,” he said instead, voice soft and obedient. Hector uncurled himself from his kneeling position behind the tub and went back to the shelf to grab a rag and the requested soap. The earthy, spicy smell cut through the sweetness of the lavender and oil in the bath like a soldier’s scabbard and Hector shivered a moment, knowing that smell would soon be all over the crowned prince. And, with any luck, the crowned prince would soon be all over him as well. 

He walked back over and took a seat, by the arm Julian had resting on the rim of the tub instead of at his head. He dipped the rag and soap in the water and went about bathing Julian slowly, running the warm rag over his skin in circles and letting the soap scrub way any remains of the day on his skin. He went all over, from Julian’s arms to his shoulders, down his back and over his chest. He was careful not to let his skin touch Julian’s, it could be seen as an attempt to instigate and Hector wasn’t the pursuer in this game. He had to get up and move to be able to wash Julian’s feet and legs, holding the heel tenderly in his palm while he ran the rag up the calf and thigh as far as he could reach on each leg. As Hector bathed him, Julian sank more and more into the hot water, relaxed and revelling in the tenderness Hector used. When it came time to wash his hair, Hector barely had to lift himself up on his knees to run his fingers through Julian’s curls. 

“Feel good, your highness?”, he whispered, rubbing Julian’s scalp as he washed the tresses. 

Julian groaned. “Like heaven,” he praised, leaning his head back far enough that, when he opened his eyes, he could smirk up at Hector. “You’re so good…”

Hector blushed, his heart fluttering in his chest. “Helps to have someone to be good  _ to _ .”

The humor left Julian’s eyes slowly, like a needle poking a hole in a bag of sand. “Makes the job easier, hm?”, he asked with a sourness to his voice. He sat up straighter in the tub, the water splashing lightly and Hector withdrew his hands.

“Highness?”, he pleaded. 

“The job,” Julian repeated, firmer and with a scowl on his lips that turned into a bitter smirk. “You’re a good actor, Hector, I’ll give you that. Even I forget sometimes that this is your  _ job.  _ But the most well trained whores make every assignment feel special, don’t they?” Hector was quiet. He couldn’t deny it, firstly, because Julian was right; it  _ was _ part of the job to make every client feel special.

“But...you’re not an assignment, your highness,” he reminded the crown prince. He leaned in, wanting so badly to touch Julian’s skin again whether with his own or through the rag, but to do so while this foulness had taken him would be unwise. “You’re my prince...aren’t you?” As he spoke, he nervously reached a hand to Julian’s shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief when, rather than move away, Julian leaned into the touch, resting his cheek on Hector’s arm and his long pale fingers running over Hector’s dark skin. 

“Yes...and your prince is getting pruned,” he interjected, moving to stand. “I think that’s enough.” Hector moved quickly to grab the long towel set aside for the prince, wrapping his shoulders in it once he had stepped out of the bath. 

“Shall I dry you, your highness?”, he asked demurely, fingers itching to obey any and every command. 

“This much, I can handle,” Julian assured him with firmness in his voice that told Hector he was not to argue. Instead, Hector unfolded the silky robe he had brought with him for the prince to put on after his bath. Once dry, Julian got himself into the wine red pants that Hector brought while the Thedian waited at the ready with the black and gold robe. 

Hector smiled as he slid the cloth into place. “Red is easily your best color, your highness, but I’m fond of this particular robe on you” he complimented. “If it’s not too bold of me to say.” Julian chuckled, turning to face Hector, robe still opened and dark auburn curls falling haphazardly across his eyes. He slowly grazed the back of his knuckles across Hector’s warm cheek, then drew his fingertips down the dark skinned jaw and down his neck. Julian’s eyes followed his touch, hungrily taking in the sight before him. Hector kept his eyes cast down until Julian lifted his head with two delicate fingers under his chin. He chanced a quick glance into Julian’s eyes and was immediately captured by the heavy-lidded smirk he found waiting for him. He wrung his hands, folded properly in front of him. Gods, if Julian commanded it, Hector would go to his knees right here in the open and just  _ worship _ every inch of the Nevivon prince. 

As if reading his mind, Julian’s smirk grew both in size and sadism, fingers slowly dragging along Hector’s skin until they no longer toughed. “Come,” he commanded, turning to leave the bath area altogether without even a glance back to make sure Hector was following. He knew the Thedian concubine’s obedience was absolute,  _ especially _ to him. The short walk to Julian’s bedchamber was spent in silence and once inside, the room was a hazy, dimly lit den of spicy smells and richly draped silks. Julian led Hector in, shutting the door softly behind them. 

“You raided the pantry before answering my summons?”, he questioned Hector, making his way over to the fruit bowl set on a nearby end table. He popped a grape into his mouth, Hector turning to face him from the center of the room. 

“I thought you might get hungry in the night,” Hector reasoned, pressing his folded hands to his chest. “And this way you wouldn’t have to send for another servant. It could...just be us.” Julian turned and strode toward Hector, eyes locked on the shorter man but posture like that of a soldier, striding to take the head of his opponent. Hector didn’t flinch even as Julian’s hand came up. Rather than a strike, there was a soft palm to Hector’s cheek and the spicy smell of sage fused with heady lavender that slithered around Hector’s senses. “I beg your forgiveness if you are displeased, your highness.”

“Oh, there is nothing to beg of me yet, Hector,” Julian purred, thumb stroking just under Hector’s eye. “I’m merely marveling in the...proactivity of my bed slave.” Hector couldn’t help the shy smile and soft chuckle that erupted from his throat, biting his lip to quell it quickly. Julian’s fingers again began to drift, sliding down to Hector’s neck and now his thumb was trailing the thin column of the Thedian’s throat. He gulped to test how hard Julian was pushing into it and, thankfully, found the passage still quite clear. 

But Julian’s eyes had turned stormy nonetheless. Like a gathering gale in the distance and you could practically hear the far away thunder rolling as the prince gazed intently at Hector’s neck. 

“You’ve been called to my youngest brother’s chambers recently, haven’t you?”, he asked, voice thick in putrid disgust that was unbecoming of his rich, deep voice. 

Hector cleared his throat uneasily. “I...”, he stammered. 

“I can tell from this mark he left around your neck,” Julian spat, thumb tapping a spot on Hector’s throat that, outside of their game, was unmarked. His nose wrinkled with disdain, though whether for the mark itself, for Hector daring to come to him in this unsightly state, or for the brother who left it; it was impossible to tell. 

“It’s better than it was yesterday,” Hector reasoned, trying to balm the flaring rage in the crown prince.He looked up at Julian with honey sweet eyes that assured his wellness. “Prince Luca is hardly the most energetic of the three of you. His marks fade quickly.” Julian released a sigh that sounded longer than it should have, like the prince had been baiting his breath for Hector’s excuse of the younger prince’s roughness. 

“Do you know,” Julian asked, hand moving from Hector’s throat to his shoulder, “what my governesses biggest complaints have always been?” Hector shook his head. Julian and his brothers were already men by the time Hector came to the palace. Julian shot him a dangerously even look for how obviously angry he had been but seconds ago. His eyes locked into Hector’s and the Thedian trembled, caught in the eyes of the hawk like a rat that didn’t know it was already dead. Julian leaned in close, his nose brushing Hector’s cheek “My borderline savage refusal to share with my brothers.” 

It shouldn’t have sent that shiver through his body like it did, it shouldn’t have stirred every inch of Hector’s skin to attention and it  _ certainly  _ shouldn’t have started arousal pooling in Hector’s loins. But his eyelashes fluttered and a soft whimper slipped past his lips and his legs felt weak under him. But, luckily, there was the grip of the Nevivon prince on his shoulder to steady him. Then there was another hand at Hector’s side, where the skin was bare, gliding his fingertips just barely a brush around to Hector’s back. Julian pulled their bodies tight together, Hector’s hands finding rest on Julian’s chest and running them under the redhead’s arms. Before he realized it, Julian was  _ embracing  _ him, palms pressed flat to Hector’s back and fingertips digging in possessively. 

“My prince,” Hector whispered, gulping down a cocktail of nerves and exhilaration, “do not think of them now…”

“It makes me ill,” Julian growled, low and rumbling in his chest. Hector could feel the rumble against his own diaphragm. “Imagining them, either of them...blemishing your skin, slopping their lips against yours...shoving their cocks into you like beasts,” he spat with all the venom of all the snakes in the world. He wrapped his arms fully around Hector’s back and practically clung to him. Hector rubbed Julian’s shoulder blades gently, hoping to ease his tension. “Tell me...can you even take pleasure in what they do to you? Or do they send you back to your quarters seed-stuffed and unsatisfied?”

Hector really wished he hadn’t asked. He trembled in Julian’s arms, afraid to answer. 

“Well?”, Julian asked coldly, standing back so he could look Hector in the eye. 

Hector gulped. “Yes,” he admitted. “As is their...and your...right to do so.” He cast his eyes to the ground at first, but Julian got him by the chin in a firm grip and forced his gaze up. Hector’s fingers twitched like they wanted to close into fists. “My pleasure doesn’t concern their royal highnesses, but _ yours _ is my very breath.” Julian hummed in response, putting a hand into Hector’s hair. The dark-skinned Thedian’s head was tugged to the side with a sluggish grip and a strangled moan erupted out of him before sense could silence him. He had put emphasis precisely where he meant to; that was what the half-lidded gaze he gave Julian told the prince. It was only further confirmed when Julian put his other palm to Hector’s cheek so Julian’s thumb could pull at his lower lip. 

“Then what should you be doing at this moment,  _ Hector _ ?”, Julian growled, possessive and commanding, not to be argued with. The utterance of his name with such dark power behind it fluttered Hector’s eyes and finally sent him careening to his knees, almost hard enough to hurt. His hands found purchase on Julian’s waist, though the prince’s hands never left his hair. Hector nuzzled his cheek against Julian’s exposed hip and carefully dragged the wine-red cloth from his prince’s body. 

Julian wasn’t even half hard yet, but Hector was determined to change that. Especially when he felt Julian’s hands roam to the back of his head, pulling hair out of his face kindly. Hector licked his lips hungrily before kissing the head of Julian’s bored cock. He moaned with a heady swell of desire, tongue bathing the underbelly and swirling around the head. Hector’s enthusiasm never failed to get the prince’s body as interested as his mind. There was something thrilling about the bed slave’s desire for Julian. Something carnal and genuine in it that made the crowned prince want to just draw out every little step to torture the overly loving Thedian that he currently had on his knees. 

“That’s it,” Julian encouraged, Hector welcoming Julian’s cock into his mouth with his tongue, then lips sucking at the heating rod of flesh. The redhead breathed steadily, even as his cock finally filled to full rigidity in Hector’s mouth, rocking his hips forward with no protest from the bed slave. “You say my pleasure is your breath? Prove it, Hector,” Julian commanded, every ounce still a conqueror even in his bed chambers. 

He pushed his cock aggressively further into Hector’s throat, the Thedian swallowing thickly and fingers gripping tight to Julian’s thighs. He didn’t stop till Hector’s nose was nestled against the nest of red hair at the base of Julian’s cock, Hector moaning helplessly under the rough handling. But experience had him breathe deep through his nose and swallow at the back of this throat, caressing Julian’s cock and earning him a satisfied growl. Hector started to suck more enthusiastically after that, encouraged by the drawn out, long moans of the prince who’s cock currently invaded his throat. Drool began to run in rivlets down Hector’s chin and his eyes watered with each little rock of Julian’s hips, like he was trying to fuck his throat even deeper though there was no deeper to go. Hector whimpered and groaned with strain around Julian’s cock, which only seemed to stir the prince's desire further. He pulled on Hector’s hair to get him to move down Julian’s length only to pull him back down onto it with no small degree of force. 

“You take so well to a cock ravaging that throat,” Julian praised, a cruel edge to his voice. “But tell me truthfully, Hector: is it any cock but mine doing so that sees  _ you _ so aroused?” Hector cried out, muffled by cock as his hands dropped onto the ground, now on all fours while Julian fucked his throat mercilessly. It was a wet and messy affair of running saliva and watery eyes running the kohl Hector had carefully put on his eyes. But, true to Julian’s accusation, Hector’s thighs were slowly opening and his attire hid NOTHING as his own hard cock bobbed with the rocking of his body. The whimpers and cries of protest were being steadily replaced with keens of desire and low moans that vibrated along Julian's cock and egged him closer and closer to orgasm. Hector was a courtesan by trade, but he was a slave to Julian's pleasure, proved all the further by the eagerness with which he hollowed his cheeks and sucked Julian down into his throat. 

It wasn't long. This was but an appetizer to the night ahead so Julian had no want to draw this out as far as he could. And, not to brag, but Hector knew how to suck a dick to an exhilarating conclusion. 

Julians gripped Hector's hair tight at the back of his skull and pulled the Thedian all the way onto his cock.

"Don't you spill a drop," he commanded firmly. Hector held still but slashed his tongue along the underbelly of Julian's cock, the prince cumming down Hector's throat with a drawn out, satisfied growl of a groan. "Ahhhh-ha-ha...there's a good boy," he praised, spilling until spent and finally withdrawing. Hector ran his tongue around the head eagerly, making sure he didn’t miss a single bit. The prince wasn’t forgiving of failure, not even from his favorite slave. 

But Hector had done well, earning the long, delicate fingers of the prince caressing his jaw lovingly to soothe the ache from earlier rough treatment. The Thedian kept his honey brown eyes on the ground until Julian lifted his gaze, the prince sinking down to a knee. His stormy gray eyes bore into Hector’s, reading him carefully. Hector’s eyes were cloudy and glazed over, half-lidded and the kohl around his eyes was smeared and ran down his flushed cheeks. Julian’s fingertips danced down his jawline to behind his ear and pulled Hector to him for a shockingly gentle kiss, the neglected Thedian moaning softly against Julian’s plump lips. 

It was a sliver of Dr. Devorak peeking through the curtain of their play, checking on his beloved magician. He knew Hector was sinking into his role when he saw it.

“What’s our heading*, Hector?”, he asked softly, lips a breath away from Hector’s. The magician’s dark lips curled up into a playful grin. 

“Full speed ahead**,” he whispered back, the tip of his tongue lapping the corners of his grin. 

Julian smiled, the cruel glee of Prince Julian back in his gray depths. “On your feet. Now,” he ordered, rising. Hector followed suit with a little stiffness in his knees from being knelt on the ground. 

“Have I displeased you, my prince?”, Hector asked in a husky voice, throat stinging from being so ravaged. Julian grinned, batting his eyelashes and petting the magician’s cheek. 

“Not at all, my pet,” the prince crooned, continuing to pet Hector’s cheek like an affectionate cat owner. “I just realize it’s been ages since I’ve seen you dance.” He patted Hector’s cheek before striding past him without a second thought. Hector stood in stunned silence a moment before turning to find Julian, now only clothed in the black and gold robe, lounging on the small sofa under the window, outlined by sheer red drapes and pouring himself another glass of wine. He propped his elbow up on the arm of the sofa, swirling the wine in his glass and crossed his legs neatly, eyes glued to the Thedian before him. 

“As you wish, your highness,” Hector purred with a bow of his head. He gestured to the small cluster of instruments in the corner of the room, strings of arcane magic pulling on the drums and lute, a song starting to play and he flexed his fingers. He opened his mouth wide and a crooning song fluttered out looking like a stream of sand that danced around the instruments; the finishing touch on the song that he couldn’t sing himself as he danced. 

Hector may have been more proficient at singing, but he was a performer through and through. His hips moved, possessed by the slow beat of the drums and his back to the eagerly watching prince. It was mostly in the shoulders at first, a snake like dip and weave that drew Julian’s eye to the dancer. Him and only him. Slowly, but surely his whole body followed suit, swaying slow to quick, back to slow and in the process slowly turning back to face Julian. Hector’s eyes were closed, focused on keeping his movements precise, paced and exactly the way Julian loved to be tantalized. 

When the drums began to quicken their pace, Hector’s hips following along, he finally opened his eyes and caught Julian’s gaze over the rim of his wineglass mid-sip.Electricity sparked between them and they both grinned playfully. Their gazes remained locked for the remainder of Hector’s dance, his body hypnotizing the prince as it curled, dipped, and weaved in graceful sweeping motions and the tiniest jingles of the hip. 

Somewhere in the performance, he started to make his way toward the prince. Only then did Julian set down his glass to have his hands free should the dancer get within his reach. And as the song drew to a crescendo, higher and higher as Hector spun to the beat, Julian caught Hector by the wrist and pulled him in between the prince’s legs to finish off the song and the dance with a searing kiss. Hector’s untethered arm wound around Julian’s neck to cling to him while the last chords of the song died away, the golden sand of music returning to Hector’s throat as he pulled away from the kiss, his lips parted and panting from the exertion. He had sweat beaded on his brow and the sides of his face and his hair had come undone long ago and it fell in curly cascades about his head. 

“Are you pleased, your majesty?”, he asked, breathless gasps and half-lidded eyes. Julian’s arm wound its way around Hector’s hip and drew up to the small of his back, the flesh of his palm flat against Hector’s dark, heated skin. The wrist he currently had wrapped up in his slender fingers he used to spin Hector so his back was once again to Julian only to be pulled backwards against the prince’s lap. Hector moaned, the hand that HAD been on his back now over his belly and pressing Hector to the prince. 

“What do you think?”, Julian groaned into Hector’s ear, grinding his stiffening cock against his magician’s plump ass. Hector bit his lip and wriggled his hips enticingly, pulling a soft growl of desire out of the prince, who explored further and chuckled in dark amusement. “Impressive, Hector,”Julian purred, “still hard even after all that effort?”

Hector leaned his head back, one of his eyes catching Julian’s as he gave a needy moan. “It’s ecstasy to feel your eyes on me, your majesty,” he crooned, hips never stopping their circular motions against the crowned prince’s steadily rising cock. Julian released Hector’s wrist and now held both hands against Hector, one palming his cock through the sheer, dark blue skirt and the other drawing up his belly till he came to where the vest was tied. One little tug and it came undone. 

Julian worked the vest down Hector’s shoulders and arms, kissing at the back of his neck and the cloth fell away and continued lower between his shoulder blades as he undressed the Thedian. Hector tilted his head back, pulling his hair to the side to keep the way clear for his prince’s kisses. Once Hector’s upper half was bare, his hands and lips returned to lavishing attention on his most prized possession. He kissed behind Hector’s ear, down his neck and onto his shoulder, hands memorizing his sides, his chest, stomach, and hips while the performer kept his slow rhythm against Julian. Hector’s hands reached up high above him to give his prince ample room to do as he wished, bathing in the bliss of having Prince Julian’s rapt attention. 

“Oh, Hector…,” Julian purred, hands undoing the shining gold belt that held Hector’s skirts, gracefully pulling back the cloth and discarding it aside. His hands roamed up Hector’s bare sides, up his outstretched arms and to his wrists as he stood to his feet with one smooth glide. He held Hector’s wrists together with one hand and with the other, he tilted Hector’s head back, fingertips resting just under his chin. 

“My prince,” Hector called back, eyes again clouded with slow burning lust and framed by dark curls and kohl. 

“When the day comes that I am king,” Julian growled, lapping at his chops. His storm cloud gaze met Hector’s honeyed eyes. “...and I  _ will be _ ,” he crooned, fingers under Hector’s chin petting down his Thedian’s throat. “...I will make you my royal consort, so  _ none  _ may touch you but  _ me _ . And you will  _ never again _ appear before me with the marks of my brothers’ ravishings.” He turned Hector again, guiding with the hand at his throat and allowing enough freedom in his held wrists to follow. Julian’s fingertips ran down the column of Hector’s throat, down over his clavicle, and found a resting place over his heart. 

Hector’s eyes were still fixed on Julian, fire ravaging between them, hellish and hungry like a wild beast. 

“I will be wholly and completely yours, my prince,” Hector breathed. It was too good to be true. To have his service be made to Julian and Julian alone, the warrior prince who had consumed Hector entirely. 

Julian bent, his lips brushing Hector’s. “Wholly and completely  _ mine _ ,” he growled, but not as fierce as he had done so when he first noticed the marks on Hector’s shoulders. It was the growl of someone furious at his siblings playing with his favorite toy. It was the desperation of a man hopelessly, helplessly in love with little to do about it but wait. To bide time and all the while fantasize about what promises the future held. 

The prince’s lips fell hard onto the Theidan’s, a cinnamon tainted kiss courtesy of the wine Julian had been drinking. There was no more patience, no more will to be separate however much the crowned prince would love to draw out their game. Desire had grappled his heart just as desperately as it did his loins and would not be denied a moment longer. Julian released Hector’s wrists, dark skinned hands plunging into auburn curls as tongues danced around each other and pale, long fingered hands lifted Hector by the thighs only needing to turn and take a few steps before the entangled pair plummeted into the plush bed. 

Hector’s knees immediately squeezed Julian’s waist, arching his back and grinding against the prince who ravished him out of breath. Julian released Hector’s thighs to shrug the robe off of his back and let it slide down to the floor, both of them now bare to the warm Vesuvian night air. Since he couldn’t keep his hands in Julian’s hair as he did so, Hector used that moment to use his magic to pull over their jar of coconut oil from the nightstand table. He wasn’t usually one to use his magic this lazily, but at times like this it has its perks. But once the jar was close enough, Julian’s lips were back on Hector’s complete with his tongue pushing eagerly into Hector’s mouth. 

“Spread your legs,” Julian commanded harshly, breathless and out of patience just as much so as Hector. The Thedian was quick to obey, his hands even helping keep his thighs wide open for the prince. Julian took painstaking care to be certain Hector’s entrance would take him without issue. He opened the Theidian up slowly, finger by finger and thrusting in deeper with each addition. He took great pleasure in making Hector writhe under just fingers alone. The delectable concubine moaned and begged for more, arching his back and toes digging into the soft blankets beneath them. He was so hard too, heavy globs of precum falling onto Hector’s stomach with each heaved breath.

“Please,  _ please _ , my prince,” he begged with no shame, voice trembling and whimpering.

“Say it,” Julian ordered, ruthlessly continuing to thrust now three fingers in and out of Hector at an agonizingly slow speed. “Say it so I can give you exactly what you want.” Hector gasped helplessly, not even able to grind his hips to get more pressure where he wanted it and the long build up had broken him of pride. 

“My prince,  _ my king _ ,” he whined, “my everything! Please, please, use me, your humble servant for your pleasure. Ravish my body and send me away if you wish, but please  _ please _ , let me satisfy your lust, my prince.” Julian withdrew his fingers but Hector only continued, desperate to not have this be the end. “Use any of me, I beg you! Use my mouth, my ass, anything you want.  _ Please Julian _ , ask anything of me, I am your  _ slave _ .”

Julian leaned over Hector, held up on his elbows and his teeth descending on Hector’s throat as he roughly impaled his concubine with his cock in one sure, deep thrust. Hector’s back arched off the bed and his legs encircled Julian’s waist, finally so deliciously full that the air was knocked out of him. Julian left one of several love bites all over Hector’s shoulders and neck while he pistoned his hips, making frenzied love to his beautiful Thedian. And Hector’s wails of pleasure only spurred him onward, dark brown hair splayed behind him like a halo and fingers grappling at Julian’s back.

“Julian! Julian! Julian~!”, Hector moaned, chanting over and over. 

“Hector~  _ My _ Hector,” Julian growled, sitting up on his knees and holding up Hector’s legs by the ankle, eyes darting between Hector’s pleasure stricken face and watching where his cock was fucking the Thedian out of all sense. Hector clung to the sheets, tongue lapping at his chops and torso bucking to meet every thrust with eagerness. The closer they both came to orgasm, the more rambunctious their love making became, enthralled with the other and never willing to part flesh for long. 

Julian scooped Hector up around his back and held him up so their chests collided and Hector wrapped his arms back around Julian’s shoulders. 

“My prince,” he whined, fingers dug deep into Julian’s hair once again. “My prince I won’t last much longer.”

“Good,” Julian purred, claiming Hector’s lips again. And again. Over and over. “Do it,” he ordered, “I want to see you lose yourself in pleasure. My darling, my beloved...my Hector,” Julian crooned, crashing his lips hard against Hector’s once more before putting his dark skinned lover back onto his back without missing a beat as he drove Hector up toward a hard, loud orgasm that wracked through Hector’s entire body. His whole back arched and his head was thrown back to release a loud cry of pleasure. His thighs squeezed tight around Julian’s waist, the redhead quickly following his lover in orgasm, spilling seed deep inside Hector with his face buried between the Thedian’s pectorals. 

The climb down from such a high was slow, marked with kisses from Julian all over Hector’s chest and shoulders even after he withdrew his softening cock. His hands stroked Hector’s sides and his hips until he could get the strength to haul himself up high enough to kiss the magician slowly on the lips. Not the fevered, aggressive surging kisses from before, though. No, these were not the kisses of a man seeking power and control. 

They were the kisses of a man in love. 

“Stay with me tonight, Hector?”, he asked softly, lips resting on Hector’s warm forehead. Honey amber eyes looked up at him tiredly, half hidden through dark lashes still stained with kohl. Hector reached up and brushed his fingers up Julian’s cheeks till his palm was cradling that cheek. 

“As you wish...my prince,” he replied tiredly, pressing a sleepy kiss to the corner of Julian’s mouth. Julian kissed him in return, arms winding securely around his smaller lover. “Lanterns down**?”, Hector asked softly.

“Lanterns down**,” Julian echoed, cradling Hector close as their bodies cooled from sex. He nuzzled his nose against Hector’s cheek. “Are you sore at all?”

Hector shook his head. “Not in the least,” he assured the doctor. “Or at least not that I could tell you yet.”

“I’m mildly impressed you were able to dance like that,” Julian remarked, blowing a tuft of hair out of his face. 

Hector laughed. “You underestimate how strong my legs are.” He rolled his shoulders and moved his neck from side to side. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes!”, Julian insisted, a wide grin brightening up his face. “Did you?”

Hector let out a long groan, rolling onto his side to face Julian. “Oh, GOD, I did! Crowned Prince Julian is one of my favorites to play with,” he assures Julian. “You’re so good at playing such an absolute bastard.”

Julian grinned and nuzzled his nose against Hector’s, making the dark skinned man giggle. “You’re so fun to play one WITH,” he insisted. They descended into compliments and giggles, talking happily about their game, what was each other’s favorite part. They started to lose all sense of time until the tire from such a long game began to catch up with them. Hector decided he’d do something about the tub of water in the morning, the candles all about them easily extinguished with a small gust of magic, though that was the last of Hector’s strength. After, he clung to Julian, resting his head on Julian’s chest like a pillow while the redhead wrapped an arm around Hector’s back. 

“Sleep sweet, darling,” Julian crooned sweetly. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Hector reciprocated tiredly, giving Julian one last sleepy kiss before closing his eyes in blissful surrender to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starred phases are Julian and Hector’s scene-language, since they’re both familiar with nautical terms it's what they use to check in on each other. Their safeword was also 'Overboard'
> 
> *What’s our heading? - How are you feeling? Do you want to continue or stop?   
> **Full speed ahead. - Green light, good to keep going
> 
> *Lantern’s down? - Are you good to end the scene here?   
> **Lantern’s down. - I’m good to end the scene here.


End file.
